A Smile Could Mend My Broken Silence
by LadyMisaoKenshin
Summary: This is my life... I lived in NYC all my life and now I'm going to Japan. AU


**A Smile Could Mend My Broken Silence**

**Chapter One:** My Life. . .

My life has had its ups and downs. Mostly downs, but I have to have at least one good moment in my life. Whether it was the time I had back in preschool or the time I decided to temporary dye my hair red, back in freshmen year at LaGuardia High School of Music and Performing Arts; _my life has always been an complicated one to follow and to have. . ._

I was born into a hard-working household. My mom was a lawyer and also a single parent. I never met my father due to the fact that he was dead. From what I heard from family friends, he was a hit-man in my opinion. He wanted me to have more opportunities than he could ever receive when he was alive. What he didn't understand until he muttered his last words to his killers, was that I needed a father figure to teach me how to live in this sad thing we call an society. My mom gave me what I wanted, what I needed, and gave me things I didn't want or even know about; but it really helped me in the long run. I didn't have many friends to begin with, since I didn't trust anyone but myself and my mom. She was there to help me with anything, while my_ good for nothing brother-_ Sesshomaru got drunk and smoked tons of drugs since he got everything from my mother who he didn't even like.

I never communicated with people very well, so I didn't really like working with other people in group projects for school. My teachers were very cool with me though I really hated people who were authority-like figures.  
I was one of those quiet kids, at school. They didn't know if I was an unstable kid who would go around shooting people around school. But I wasn't. I was one of the Honor students, though I overheard some people around school saying that I had this_ 'dumb'_ look or something. Anyway, I maintained high grades because of my mom. She was getting sick and had to work still, so I could have a place to stay and eat. She conveniently got sick when the attack of the World Trade Center happened on September 11th. That day temporary made me realize that life is a wonderful thing. . . A wonderful thing. . . if you didn't have mine.

A few months later on my birthday, my mom tells me that she found out she has lung cancer. She didn't smoke, she worked with a lot of people who smoked, and she put up with my brother's smoking habits. She had asthma that made her sick for weeks and when she got sick, she didn't exercise as much as she used to. She had 6 months to live, the doctors said.

_She had 4 extra months. . ._

When she died, I just started my freshmen year at LaGuardia. I didn't have any other family in New York, and I didn't want to move since I only know New York, so my brother sort-of adopted me since he was a legal guardian since he was 22. He inherited the house that my mom and I shared since that was in my mother's will. I'm sure she didn't want to give him the house, but what could we do? She 's dead and I couldn't run to her like I used to. My mind would just think about her, and wondered if I can live this so called life without her. Usually this made me depress so I ended cutting school altogether, and sometimes I had to deal with the usual but annoying fights with wannabe thugs. Staying with my brother started to pressure me to take speed, crack, cocaine , marijuana , and angel dust with his buddies. The only thing I did was drink some whiskey on the rocks. I continued this drinking habit until I passed out in my music class, when I decided to try mixing whiskey with sleeping pills. I stayed at the hospital for 3 weeks. When I got back to school I got stopped by Principal Myoga. Yeah, it's just a great way to start your freshmen year at High School. He made it mandatory for me to go to counseling for the rest of the year. He even made it better when he said he'll be the counselor.

A year has past, and I'm getting back to the honor student roll thing again, and I still go to counseling with Myoga. He's like a father figure to me and he's cool, but he's a coward.

'Today he wanted to see me, first thing before my 1st period class.' Inuyasha thought as he took his time walking through the deserted hallway to the principal's office, as he whistled a tune his mom sung to him when he was around 5.  
"What took you so long, this time INUYASHA! the furious short principal screamed

"God, don't tell me you're going psycho on me today. You're the one who wanted me to come here. I would've been still in Brooklyn if it wasn't for you to wake me up so early in the morning." came from the calm white haired teenager as he yawn to show his tiredness .  
"It's only 6:30 in the morning and besides I have good news."  
"I'm listening."  
"Well, do you know about the performing arts school we're teamed up with in Japan for the foreign exchange program?"

"Yeah... Does this have a point?"

"Well, I entered your name for the foreign exchange program and you have been selected to go." Myoga said, as he hoped Inuyasha would be happy about the sudden news. . .

No response from Inuyasha. . until he finally realize what this meant.

---  
"WHAT! You can't do this to me."

"I can and I did."  
"I'm not going to Japan."

"You're Japanese, so what's the problem?"

"My parents and step brother are from Japan. I was born here in New York, therefore I'm not Japanese. How the hell do you expect me to communicate with Japanese people if I don't speak it!"

"You're Japanese, even if you were born. Besides you could improvise."

"If you mean improvise as in charades, I'll kill you right now"

"Whether you like it or not, you're going. You need a change of scenery; and a new prospective of life."

"You can't make me! You're not my mom and you'll could never be my father. NEVER!" with saying this Inuyasha turned his back at Myoga to leave the office until. . .

"I know I can't be anything like your parents, Inuyasha. But at least, let me try to help you. I don't want to see you the way you were back last year" said Myoga as he rose from his leather office chair to walk towards Inuyasha.

"I'll could never be your father, but please let me help you" he said when he bent his head so Inuyasha didn't see the tears coming from his eyes.

"I'll go. . . As long as you don't cry anymore, Myoga." Inuyasha sighed as he finally decided not to argue anymore.

"7 months in Japan shouldn't kill me, right Myoga?" Inuyasha smirked

"You tell me."


End file.
